


Back Fence Talk

by Missy



Category: Hilda the Plus-Size Pin-up Series - Duane Bryers
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/F, First Date, First Meetings, Making Plans, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hilda's new neighbor is adorable, charming - and totally single.
Relationships: Hilda/Original Female Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Back Fence Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



“…So I think I might put some soybeans in. They say the soil’s good for it here.”

Hilda nodded agreeably to Betty’s comment. The tall, dark-haired woman had just moved into the Jackson place next to her property and was in the middle of refurbishing it. 

Hilda couldn’t help but notice she didn’t have a ring on her finger, not that that meant much these days.

“So what do you grow, Hilda?”

“Oh, I mostly do dairy,” she said. “I have a little milking plant. I make soaps, sell ice cream – stuff like that.” She didn’t have to add that it was mostly a self-sufficient business.

“I’d love to try your ice cream sometime,” said Betty. The idea made Hilda’s heart leap, for reasons she did not yet understand.

“I’d love to give you some! You’re welcome to come by anytime.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Betty said. “Next time you come by, I’ll make you a cake…say, what do folks do for fun around here?”

“There’s a picture show,” said Hilda eagerly. “And dances and shops uptown.”

“Hmm. Next time there’s something fun in town, you call me up. We’ll go out,” said Betty. 

“Oh…yes!” Hilda said eagerly, then worried she was being too eager. But Betty smiled warmly and waved her away, and Hilda took her cow back to the barn, her heart humming with wonderful new feelings.


End file.
